Becoming a Wonderbolt
by Whovian123
Summary: RainbowDash has been accepted as a Wonderbolt, however will she be up to the challenge of falling in love with a Wonderbolt, and simultaneously being hated my another. Rated T for some language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Whovian123 here with my first multi chapter fict. It's going to be SoarinDash centric, with a few other pairings on the side. I've just started spring break so I should get a few updates in before school starts again. Oh and this story takes place after the season 3 finale so Twilicorn will be in effect. Love it Hate it, let me know with a review please!**

**Disclimer, I do not own MY Little Pony, or any of the characters portrayed in the show, it all belongs to Hasbro. **

**-Whovian123**

It was a quiet afternoon as I raced through Ponyville as fast as I had ever flown whipping past houses, and racing along roads; I needed to get to Twilights library right now. I rounded a final corner and crashed through one of the library windows, as I tumbled across the floor I looked up and saw all of my friends' startled faces staring at me with confusion and surprise. "The letter." I managed to sputter out. "From the Wonderbolts, I'm in; they accepted me into the ranks. I'M A WONDERBOLT." I shouted the last part. I couldn't believe it; I would get to perform with the greatest flyers in all of Equestria. I was worried when they took so long to respond, but now I was on cloud nine, I could quit the weather team, stop worrying about money, and I would get to wear the coolest uniform in all of Equestria.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Pinky as she jumped up and down across the library floor. "This calls for a party, I'm glad I have party canons stashed all over Ponyville for party canon emergencies." With that Pinky pulled a party canon out from behind a potted plant and proceeded to set it off coating the room with multicolored confetti.

"I sure am proud of you, Sugar Cube. This is your lifelong dream after all." AppleJack said with her southern twang, as confetti rained down on her and came to a rest on her ever present hat. I nodded a quick thanks to her and then was turned around by twilight.

"This is such an amazing opportunity, you can get to see so many new things and learn so much. Do you think that your team mates could help me get the hang out these new wings? They didn't come with a manual, and I can't seem to find one in the library." Twilight rambled on as I said quick thanks and was then made aware of a soft thank you from Fluttershy.

"Ohh, I'm so excited for you Rainbow, I could just jump for joy, i-if that's ok with you."

Before I could get any words in Rarity pushed Fluttershy out of the way and into Twilight who was cleaning up some books I must have knocked off of the shelf's, and said. "Do you know any high prestige Canterlot pony's yet? Do you have connections with any designers?" Her voice was brimming with excitement and jubilance.

"Not yet, but I'll try to do some networking for you." I promised. "As I was saying, I start initiation tomorrow, and I have to move into the Wonderbolts base, so I won't be around here as much. However I'll keep my cloud home and visit you all on weekends, and I'll try to get you guy's tickets for all the Wonderbolts shows." Once I finished Pinky jumped up and shouted.

"What are we waiting for; let's get this Welcome to the Wonderbolts party, started." She then proceeded to start some music and somehow, in some unexplainable pinkie way she pulled some cake and refreshments out of thin air. "Come on Dashie lets party." With that my friends and I started to dance and enjoy ourselves occasionally knocking even more books off of shelves and on to the floor. I couldn't believe it, me a Wonderbolt. I would get to fly with Spitfire, my idol.

"OH, Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked timidly. "What about your weather team? They need a boss." She looked down at her feet as she spoke. "I would volunteer, but I can't handle the heights."

"Don't worry about them Fluttershy, I've got it under control. I'm promoting Derpy Hooves." I stated with conviction. "That pegasus has been working so hard lately; she hardly has anytime for leisure activities. She really deserves the raise." Fluttershy looked at me skeptically, but I knew Derpy and had faith that she could make it work.

Later as the night drew to a close and I started on my way to my cloud house I drew loops in the sky with my rainbow trail, and dashed through clouds trying to get out some of my pent up energy, it still hadn't quite sunken in yet, a Wonderbolt, me a Wonderbolt. Little filly's and colts might one day look to me as an idol. Crowds would chant my name and cheer me on as a looped, barrel rolled, and maybe even sonic rain boomed across the sky. I punched my way defiantly through a final cloud and then decided I should make my way home if I wanted to be up in time for my journey to the Wonderbolts base tomorrow.

My extravagant rainbow extruding cloud house came into view and I glided toward my bedroom I swooped in through an expertly placed window and flopped onto my bed utterly and completely exhausted, I barely registered that tank was curled up at the foot of my bed. I slowly drifted off into dreams of cheers and a roaring audience, as I climbed toward the sun in a Wonderbolts uniform.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello amazing viewer and potential reviewer, its Whovian123 here with a new chapter of Becoming a Wonderbolt, the title isn't exactly perfect, if you have a suggestion let me know in the comments and I might change it, I'll credit you for the suggestion. Any who, spring break equals lots of free time, so updates galore!**

**Disclaimer****, I own nothing, not the show, My Little Pony, or the characters on the show. **

**-Whovian123**

I opened my eyes and hoped out of bed leaving my sheets and blankets messily bunched up at the foot of the bed where tank was slowly stretching and yawning. I was up very uncharacteristically early. I just couldn't help it though; I was just so excited, today I went to the Wonderbolt base for a briefing and I would start settling in soon. I raced downstairs and poured Tank a bowl of his favorite cereal; Crunchy Flakes, in his favorite yellow bowl. Tank motored down the stairs in his one of a kind turtle fly-a-tron2000; he let out a gurgle of appreciation as I set the bowl down on his favorite mat where he liked to sit and watch clouds, and the occasional pegasus pass by the house.

He sat quietly munching on the sweet cereal, as I grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl sitting on my kitchen counter, and propelled myself out of the kitchen window, extending my wings, I caught an up draft and soared parallel to the ground and on past Sweet Apple Acers, waving to BigMac as he harvested the latest zap apple crop, and then continued on toward Ponyville, I leveled out to an easy glide and scanned Ponyville for early risers, my eyes were met with the pleasant sight of pony's starting their day, and a group of sparrows darting about and chirping. Colgate could be seen strolling about in the direction of the sofa and quill store and I glimpsed Derpy sitting on a roof, looking very wobbly eyed and content.

I lazily landed outside of SugarCube corner, swung open the door and waltzed inside of the colorful bakery, my mission was to inform Pinky of my departure to the Wonderbolts Base, in case any of my other friends wondered where I had disappeared to. Once I located her and explained my trip to her she immediately launched into an excited monologue. "Oh my gosh, should I throw a going away party, who am a kidding? Of course I should! It will have balloons, and streamers, and cake, and candy, and."

"Pinky." I cut her off. "None of that is necessary; I'll only be gone a few hours at most. I'll be back before sunset for sure."

"So, should I throw a welcome back party?" Pinky asked raising her voice, and head hopefully.

"No." I said with a slight chuckle creeping into my voice. "Not today, may be you can some other day." Pinky's face looked crestfallen, she really did want to party. "Maybe you could have a party for Opal's 100th pedicure?" I waited with apprehension to see if my suggestion was met with enthusiasm, it was.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about Opals 100th, we can have balloons, and streamers, and cake, and."

I made my way out of SugerCube corner and left Pinky to her party planning. Once I was outside I could see more ponies' up and about daily chores, buying from the market, collecting newspapers from their doorsteps. I took off into the skies gracefully, and carefully, as not to hit any pony.

Once I was up in the air I angled myself toward the rising sun, and proceeded east toward a sea of clouds. My letter had been very ambiguous about where the Wonderbolt base located; all it said was head east from Ponyville and keep straight, until I was intercepted by a Wonderbolt. I mentally switched onto autopilot and let me mind wander as to what the Wonderbolt base could look like, maybe It would be a huge cloud mansion that they could move to wherever they liked with cloud currents, or maybe it would be hidden inside a massive mountain, maybe Celestia used her powers to make it invisible. My mind continued to wander to increasingly improbable structures as I sailed across a massive forest of evergreen trees. Now that I thought about it, I didn't even really know who I was looking for. It could be any of the Wonderbolts, even Spitfire, though I doubted they would send their captain out to collect a newbie. Heck I didn't even know how long I had to fly for, it could be hours, or maybe only minutes more.

I was jolted back to reality when I felt raindrops splatter on my back. My gaze turned upward and I took in a view of swirling storm clouds, I heard lighting in front of me and the wind started picking up, I had to squint against the growing downpour and my fur was slicked back by the rain. I was soon fighting against strong head winds, and my body was being thrown about by the storm. Lighting was now cracking all around me so close that I could smell it and it made my skin crawl. I was running out of energy very fast and needed to find the Wonderbolt that was going to collect me. With a crack of lightening I lost control and was sent plummeting toward the ground with flailing limbs as I tried to righted myself.

My options were soon very limited, I was moments from crashing into the evergreen trees beneath me and all I could think to do was flare my wings, so I did. Then with a sharp jolt I heard a frightening rip, and searing pain shot down my right wing. I fumbled and almost lost control again but I managed to keep my wings extended and continued to stabilize myself. As I gained control I succeeded in gaining a little bit of height bringing me several feet above the forest below me. I fought to gain more altitude but eventually decided it would be best to hug the treetops.

All the sensible parts of me told me to get on the ground and wait for the storm to pass, or at least calm quite a bit, but the future Wonderbolt in me told me to soldier on through the frightening lighting and injured wing. Every flap of my left wing ached, and I couldn't even feel my right wing, but I was not a quitter, and I wouldn't ever give up, especially when the Wonderbolts were involved.

The out of nowhere I slammed aggressively into the side of somepony, all I could make out in the storm was a deep blue mane and, goggles? A Wonderbolt, yes I had found my guide. The Wonderbolt looked at me and nodded to his left toward the heart of the storm, I nodded back at him. With a quick flick of his tail he turned around and led the way. I followed dutifully avoiding as many gusts of wind as I could, but still getting caught by most.

After what seemed like ages my Wonder guide slowed, and then started an abrupt decent toward a mass of fog. I continued descending a tail length behind him. Through the fog I saw a huge marble mansion sitting firmly atop a massive rugged mountain. I landed clumsily and ran through an enormous set of ornate marble double doors behind the Wonderbolt. Once inside I saw spitfire in her Wonderbolts flight suit pacing worriedly across a vast marble lobby, she turned to face me and her face lit up and a smile broke out across her face. "Turns out this rookie has more spunk than we thought, mixed with just the right amount of recklessness." She said with a light chuckle as she trotted toward me. "We had a bet on whether the storm would turn you around. I guess somepony owes me 10bits." She cast a sideways glance at a sheepish Fire Streak, and then turned to my Wonderguide. "Soarin, you take her to get that wing patched up; it looks like she might have torn something."

"Sure thing Spitfire." He said with an enthusiastic nod, and then he turned to me and said. "Follow me this way Rainbow." He gestured toward a long ornate marble hallway and then started to stroll down it. I trailed along beside him. I couldn't help but laugh at myself a little for not realizing my guide was Soarin, he was the newest Wonderbolt, he had been selected to join them last year, at only a slightly younger age than me, making us about the same age as of now. He was taller than me, his shoulders were broad, and he turned his head to smile at me and say. "So, you're the newbie, eh? Aren't you the same pony that saved my pie at the gala? And the same pony I danced with at the royal wedding?"

I smiled. So he remembered me, I must be an awesome dancer. "Yup, yup, and yup."

"Well, I must admit I knew you were. I'm just not very good at starting conversations." He said looking embarrassed.

"Ha, it's fine Soarin, I have awkward moments too." I said reassuringly.

"Well, I think you'll make a fine friend us newbies got to stick together. The seniors like to play pranks." He said with a meaningful look. "Extreme pranks." I let out a snort, which in turn made Soarin laugh, and then I started laughing harder, and the pattern continued to the point of which when we arrived at the infirmary we were both in tears from the laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa, guys we have officially hit chapter 3. Anyway, its Whovian123 back with more action, and drama. Just kidding, this story is still just trying to get off the ground, but thanks to your generous reviews we are getting closer every update. Oh and I will take suggestions for a new tittle, you will be credited. Also turns out every Wonderbolt has a cannon name, wow, so I've fixed up everything regarding that, then without further ado, LET CHAPTER 3 BEGIN.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own the show, My Little Pony, or the characters from the show.**

**-Whovian123**

I sat up right in a cold hospital bed, I had bandages wrapped all along my wing, turns out my wing wasn't damaged to seriously, only a minor dislocation and some overexertion, but it still really hurt, but I wasn't going to seem weak in front of my new teammate. Either way, despite my extreme discontent I was grounded for 3 days. "Aw, cheer up RainbowDash, being grounded sucks, but at least you're grounded at the coolest place ever." Soarin said with a smile as he attempted to cheer me up, I continued to sulk.

"Oh, please how many times have you been grounded?" I questioned him with gloominess and frustration.

My question was met with a snort. "More times than I can count, however it's not that bad when you have some awesome amenities at your disposal, such as, pools, training room, running track, and a sweet chef, he makes some great pie!"

Feeling slightly less detected I jokingly suggested Soarin take me to get some of this epic pie sometime. "Sure, why not now, you're all bandaged up, so no need to stay here and I would love to get to know my new team mate." I nodded and slipped of the hospital bed and onto the hard marble floor. I adjusted my bandages and strolled out of the infirmary with my first Wonderbolt friend.

As we strode down the wide marble hallways of the Wonderbolt base I noticed pictures lining the walls, 12 in total, one for each current Wonderbolt. I turned to Soarin. "So, how long does it take to settle in, and are there any Bolts that I might want to stay away from."

He thought for a moment and then said. "You settle in pretty fast, and no, no one is to mean, or angry, Fleetfoot gives off an aggressive vibe, but she's actually very nice, and you don't want to get in Manerick's way, he's not going to seek you out, but if you mess with him, he will mess you up." He paused and then added. "Also Surprise might try to pull a few pranks, it's some sort of stupid initiation thing."

"Um, what kind of pranks?" I asked mystified.

"It's different for every newbie." Soarin said cryptically.

"Ok," I said warily. "What about Spitfire is she a good captain?" I was mainly just curious as to how the Wonderbolts were run, and curious as to whether or not I should prepare for unexplained yelling.

"She's a fair captain, she won't go easy on you, but she won't be mean for no reason." He said monotonously.

"Also, is this entire place made of marble?" I asked as my hoofs clacked against the smooth floor.

"Eeyup, the whole place is completely made of marble. Well, everyplace other than the sleeping quarters. Everypony gets a private sleeping quarter, and the walls are marble, but the floors are wooden, I guess the builders ran out of marble." He said with a shrug. "The massive columns aren't overly friendly and homey, but they eventually start to grow on you."

"Oh, trust me I feel right at home, I'm somewhat of a cloud architect, and I love to use pillars, tastefully of course. My house floats above Ponyville; it's a pretty cool place to live. You should swing by sometime. It's an amazing place, lots of amazing ponies, and some awesome flying space." With the thought of Ponyville I launched into a description of my friends. "Twilight it Princess Celestia's student, AppleJack runs Sweet Apple acres with her family, oh and Fluttershy, she takes care of woodland creatures, and she's a pegasus and scared of heights, and Pinkie Pie, she is the pony that tried to start up actual dancing at the gala, and then there is Rarity; you might have heard of her, she's an up and coming designer; she hangs out with Fancypants a lot."

"They all sound amazing, I don't have many friends. I've never been an overly social pony." Soarin said looking down slightly. "I'll defiantly take you up on the offer to visit Ponyville. All Wonderbolts get weekends off, so maybe we could hang out this one, err, can I crash at your place. I don't really know where else I could stay at Ponyville? " I nodded slowly, trying to remember just how messy my guest bedroom was.

We rounded a corner and I saw swinging double doors with a cursive sign above that read "Kitchen." Soaring pushed the door open and let me through. "Hullo, Patrick, can we have one of your finest blueberry pies please." Soarin said to the earth pony tinkering with the controls on a stove.

"Heyyyyyy, Hullo Soarin, I see you brought a filly with you today, are you finally settling down with a special somepony?" The chef, Patrick said with a knowing smile as he put down the tools and washed his hoofs in a sink tucked into the corner of the room.

I blushed furiously as Soarin corrected him. "She's just a friend, the new Wonderbolt actually, and I've brought her here to let her taste the best pie in all of Equestria." I could see Patrick's eyes light up. He was clearly very proud of his pie.

"Oh, you flatter me so, you cheeky devil." Patrick said, clearly not disappointed at all with the claim Soarin had made, he then strolled into what I assumed was a back room full of pies for Soarin, and called behind him. "It will be about 10 minutes for that pie."

We sat at one of the flimsy folding tables set up around the room. I glanced around the room and saw a clock tucked neatly onto a shelf and was shocked to find that it was 7 in the afternoon that storm must have really slowed me down. All my friends had expected me back about an hour ago. "Soarin, is their anyway I can contact my friends they are expecting me back today." I asked despite the fact that I already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid not, everyone has been grounded by the storm, and the last unicorn left yesterday, so it's just a few earth ponies and us Wonderbolts." He answered apologetically. Although I was happy the he referred to me as a Wonderbolt "I'm sure you friends have enough sense to realize that the storm will slow you down."

Before I could respond in anyway Patrick pushed open the door and brought out a steaming blueberry pie upon a single plate. I saw Soarin's gaze fix on it as it was placed on the table top. "Looks amazing Patrick." Soarin gushed.

"Only the best for you Soarin, you kids enjoy, I'll be in the back trying out new recipes." Patrick explained. "Just give a shout if you need me." We nodded as Patrick trotted back through the door into the backroom.

We both looked at the pie and looked at each other. "Ok." Soarin said. "I didn't really think the whole sharing a pie thing through."

I laughed. "It didn't occur to me either." I looked around a spotted some plastic cutlery sitting in a dispenser. I jaunted over to the dispenser and grabbed a knife. I carefully paired the pie in to two pieces, and pushed them both to separate sides of the plate, Soarin flashed me a nervous grin.

"Sorry, I've never actually shared a pie with anyone before." He explained blushing, I laughed at him and dug into my half of the pie, it was amazing, and I would never tell AppleJack, but it might even be better than her Apple Pies. We ate in silence; and once both pie half's had been finished Soarin let out a huge burp, and then looked sheepishly at the ground. "Sorry about that." He apologized profusely.

I laughed at him. "It's completely fine, I have a tendency to do that as well." With that I let out a burp as well, it wasn't quite as loud, but a burp nonetheless. We both burst out into fits of giggles and putt the plate in the sink and left the kitchen with a quick good bye to Patrick.

Soarin escorted me through the maze of hallways to my designated room and told me that I should set my alarm clock to 8:00 am, Spitfire would start my orientation at 8:30pm exactly, she wanted to let me sleep in, because I got in late, and had to fly in a storm, but it still seemed pretty early to me.

"I look forward to flying with you Rainbow." Soarin said with a nod.

"likewise." I returned the nod, and I stepped into my room through a single wooden door. My new room was large yet felt very homey, the room had a window and through the window I could see the still raging storm, there was a soft red area rug on the ground and a simple door on the wall to my right, with a little investigation a discovered the door led to a private washroom. I strolled to the alarm clock and set it for 8:00, then I walked up to the then large king-sized bed placed in the exact center of the room and slipped into the silky soft sheets of my bed and instantly sunk into a deep sleep.

**Wooooh, a second authors note, this is pretty intense, and anyway, I just wanted to mention my wonderful viewers that reviewed. **

**So, thank you Raindrop Splash, you were the very first reviewer for this story and that's awesome, also I really like your mane. **

**Thank you Sherry1995 you have been awesome and a great motivator to update. **

**Thank you to Palmtreez19 your awesome keep up the awesome reviewing. **

**And thank you to "a good story", your amazing, keep up the awesome**

**And to any other future reviewers THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, chapter 4 already, I really am spoiling you. Thanks to all my viewers and reviewers. **

**Time to get ready for some awesome soarindash. We all know that they are the best ship ever, and I will go down with this ship.**

**And, the disclaimer, I still don't own the show, My Little Pony, or the characters from the show.**

**-Whovian123**

I jolted awake to the beeping of my alarm. I had been in the middle of a fantastic dream full of swooping and soaring and intricate flight patterns, I rotated my sore neck to look at my alarm clock. Ugh, it was so early. I slapped the snooze button, and then remembered what Soarin said about Spitfire hating it when ponies were late. Not wanting to disappoint my new captain so early on in my Wonderbolt career I rolled out of my king-sized bed and winced when my aching muscles were forced into movement, I padded slowly across the red rug, and pulled open the door to the private washroom adjacent to my sleeping quarters.

I took in the features of the washroom, a shower stall, and a large tub for soaking, equipped with water jets. Along with a standard toilet and a large sink, I stared into the mirror above the sink and splashed water in my face to try and jolt myself out of my grogginess, and it only sort of worked.

I made my way out of my private washroom and out of my sleeping quarters. I glanced down either end or the marble hallway and quickly realized that I had no idea how to find my way around the Wonderbase. I strolled down the corridor in search of a directory of sorts, and I caught a glimpse of a white tail turning a corner in front of me. "Wait." I shouted as I bolted toward the unidentified pony. As I caught up with the pony it became apparent that he was a Wonderbolt, SilverLining to be exact, his mane and tail were both stark white, and as curly as pinkies mane. He turned around to face me and said. "Oh, you must be the rookie, RainbowDash isn't it?"

"Yup, and you're SilverLining, right?" SilverLining nodded. "Would you happen to know where I'm expected for orientation, I wasn't told."

"I think I saw Spitfire waiting outside by the track, do you need a guide?" Silver asked clearly a friendly pony.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I haven't been giving a tour yet." I said sheepishly.

"I don't think we have enough time for a full tour, but if you follow me I can get you to the track on time." He proceeded to lead me through hallway after hall way, I marvelled at the grand architecture; I did quite appreciate some good architecture. Finally, after walking for quite a while, we walked through some very grand and ornate double doors and were hit by warm, and blinding sunlight, the storm from yesterday had cleared up fast, leaving us with a stunning view of the official Wonderbolt training facility. It was not a floating island like the academy; however it was just as elegant, maybe even more so. There was a massive track surrounding a lush grassy field, I assumed that area was for running, and endurance training, I also assumed there was also quite a bit of sky training equipment floating on top of the clouds. I looked to my right and there was equipment I didn't even have names for, I couldn't wait to start training and try out the equipment.

"Hey Rainbow, I was just going to come get you, but I see Silver beat me to it." Soarin called as he galloped toward us from the track. "I can take her from here Silver; you should get to the weight room. Coach is in a crappy mood today." Silvers face took on a look of absolute terror at the news. I assumed Coach was another pony I wanted to stay on good terms with.

"Bye Rainbow." Silver called over his shoulder as her bolted in what I assumed was the direction of the weight room.

"Ha, I see you've met SilverLining, he's a cool guy, and really good at maneuvering, but strength is his weak spot, that's why Coach is keeping him in all morning for intense strength training." Soarin explained. "So how did you sleep?" He asked with adorable inquisitiveness.

"Pretty good I suppose. I was exhausted from the storm flying, and my wing is still sore, but I managed to tune it out fairly easily." I replied, thinking back on how comfortable my new bed was.

"When Spits is through with you I'll take you to the infirmary to get that wing checked out, maybe the nurses will take a day of your grounding." Soarin said with a slight chuckle in his voice. I nodded, and then looked around again; I could see several unidentifiable Wonderbolts spiralling through the sky. I caught sight of spitfire on the massive track, which upon closer inspection I noticed was perched seemingly precariously over the side of the mountain face. Soarin and I strolled over to her.

"Hi rookie, so today we are assessing your skill set and the level you are at, Soarin is going to assess you because I have a very important meeting regarding some sponsors. You are both to report back to me at 2:30 exactly in this exact spot." Spitfire said with force. "Is that understood?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes ma'am." we said in unison. We chuckled to ourselves as Spitfire handed Soarin a clipboard and walked away and into the Wonderbase.

"Well, seeing as your wing is out for the count, you're not going to be able to complete the evaluation today, but we can still get a bit of data off of your running speed, and ground agility." Soarin explained, while looking down at the clipboard Spitfire had handed him. "So run four laps around this field as fast as you can, I'll be timing you." Soarin said with a wink.

I launched into my running before Soarin even had a chance to start a countdown. I barreled around corners, and tuned out the pain that each step jolted through my wing; I ignored the aches in my hoofs. I really didn't want to disappoint my new Captain with poor results. Four laps later a came to a stop in front of Soarin. "How did I do." I said hardly out of breath.

"Hmmm. Not too bad, you beat the Wonderbolt record actually, but speed is your forte, lets move on to something else." Soarin said with poorly masked wonder on his face. He wandered over toward an obstacle course that spanned a few miles, full of hoops, jumps, rope apparatuses, and much more. "The record for this course is 17 minutes and 43 seconds, a time set by me actually." He finished glowing with pride.

"Was the record I just broke set by you too?" I said with a knowing grin.

"You'll never know." He retorted. "Now, get ready. Three, two, one, go!"

I shot forward as fast as I could go. I dogged walls, and leapt over trenches. I threw myself through a hole in a wall, and clipped my hind leg; I worked through the pain and kept on running, Soarin flew above me, eyes glued to his stop watch, as a concerned expression crept its way onto his face.

As I finally threw myself across the finish line panting Soarin clicked the stop watch. "18 minutes and 26 seconds." He announced flabbergasted. "How in all of Equestria did you manage that on your first day?"

"My name is Dash, and I'm just really awesome." I explain with heaving breaths, after a quick inspection I deduced that my hind leg managed to escape any breaking of the skin, but would probably bruise.

"Well, let's see how you do in strength testing then." Soarin said motioning to some massive weights lying on a patch of grass. I couldn't help but wince internally, I wasn't exactly a pony designed for weight lifting.

By the time 2:30 rolled around I was even sorer than yesterday. It had quickly been made apparent by the results of the assessments that I could stand to increase my brute strength; however I was excelling in all other areas. Soarin and I were laughing and chatting near the long forgotten weights as Spitfire approached us. "I'm assuming that you have completed all of the assessments I set." She said inquisitively.

"Yes, ma'am." Soarin and I said in harmony once again.

"Dash comma, Rainbow has exceeded in all areas, with the exception of strength. She also broke one or two records." Soarin reported dutifully as he handed back the clipboard, which was now covered in note about me.

"Very well, you both have the rest of the day off, while I go over the results and develop a training regimen, also once that wing has healed had someone inform me so that your assessment can be completed." With our dismissal we slowly made our way off the field and into the Wonderbase.

"So, it's about time I gave you a tour." Soarin said with a knowing smile.

**End scene.**

**Woop, time to knowledge the reviews. **

**Guest, thank you your support has been much appreciated. **

**Sherry1995, thank you for your continued support. **

**Please review. Let me know how to improve, or even if you want me to throw in a scene that you think would be fun to read.**

**-Whovian123**


	5. Chapter 5

***Tugs as shirt collar nervously.* So, guys how's it been going, I, Whovian123, is back, after a somewhat extended absence, I must apologize, school hit me like a ton of bricks and time for updating didn't exist. I promise ill make it up to you with some romance in this chapter. **

**Oh and by the way I revised and filled out the previous chapters a bit, nothing overly plot shaking, if you're not up to rereading them just expect a initiation prank in a chapter or two. **

**On a final note, if anyone has an OC that they made, or just any good pony name you can suggest it in the comments, and I might use it, seeing as I am awful at giving ponies names. **

I laughed with Soarin as we slowly ambled down a hallway and he told me stories about his past year as a Wonderbolt. "So after I caught FireStreak spoon feeding his cat chocolate pudding in the broom closet." Soarin explained with a bright and goofy smile on his face. "He turns to me and asks me if I want to try any of the pudding. I couldn't believe it; I just turned and ran from the room."

"Really." I ask with quite a bit of scepticism in my voice.

"No, well I ran from the room, but he didn't offer me any pudding, he just begged me not to tell anypony about the incident, and I haven't. Well with the exception of you." Soarin said, as we continued through the maze of marble hallways. "Please don't tell anypony, Fire Streak would know it was me that told you and might come after me, or maybe even set his spoon fed cat after me" Soarin said with a slight chuckle.

I laughed good-naturedly with Soarin, and pondered the request. "Only if you do me a favor." My voice clearly brimmed with delight, so much that Soarin turned to me, his face covered in skepticism. "Nothing crazing." I added quickly. "It's just, I have this friend, and she really likes the Wonderbolts, and she would love to meet you." I finished the statement softly afraid of Soarin's reaction; I didn't want him to think I was going to ambush him with fans.

Soarin came to a thoughtful stop; his face took on questioning look. "This better not be a trap, but sure, how bad can one fan be." He said as he started walking again. I sincerely hoped he didn't regret saying that.

We were heading toward the infirmary, where I hoped my wing would be freed from its cotton bindings. My hoofs clacked against the floor and I took in the views of the ever present marble walling, looking up I noticed the elegant walls joined together in a soft arch. There was quite a bit of space above our heads, presumably for Wonderbolts that were reluctant to walk and wished to remain airborne.

We arrived at the infirmary with quite a bit of time left in the day. Soarin and I pushed through the doors, and let them swing shut behind us. The same very nice earth pony from when I had first injured my wing yesterday walked up to us with a smile on her face. "I'm guessing you want me to check your wing?" She asked with a cheery tone in her voice. I took in her appearance, she had a red smoothed down mane, and a tail to match, and her coat was a pale pink that I had seen on a dress of Rarity's once. She was of slight build, but had an aura of authority, and also one of friendliness around her.

I nodded. "I can't wait to get back into the sky." I stated wistfully. The nurse pony led me over to the corner of the room where a neat line of cold cots sat waiting to cradle injured ponies. Soarin followed behind me several paces; I hopped up onto the first cot in the line, and held my bandaged wing out for inspection. The Earth pony, whose name tag read, FireRing, proceeded to poke and prod at my wing joints, and feel at my muscles. Seemingly pleased with what the prodding told her, FireRing started to undo the cotton bandage.

I felt my shoulders relax as the air hit my deprived wing, I sighed and FireRing chortled. "Well, Rainbow your wing is looking fine. It's healed remarkably fast, faster than I've ever seen. You should be able to take to the skies right now, but wait at least until tomorrow for long trips, or overly strenuous flight patterns." I nodded excitedly as I stretched out my cramped wing.

"Now get out of here." FireRing shooed Soarin and me out of the Infirmary with mock urgency. "You're going to need some rest to get that wing back to tip top shape." She informed me with a kind smile, we returned the quick smile over our shoulders, and not wanting to waste any more of her time Soarin and I, strode out of the swinging doors.

"So, do you want to test out that wing?" Soarin suggested with a wink as we proceeded along the hallway.

"I'd certainly be up to some awesomeness." I remarked ambiguously, hoping that Soarin would propose a race. I hadn't had a good race in far too long, and if anyone could pose a slight threat to my speed it may be Soarin.

"Hmm, awesomeness, eh? Maybe we should start out your wing with something slightly sub awesome. You wouldn't want to be grounded again, would you?" Soarin explained with a cheeky smile.

I put on a pout, and agreed, but not without giving Soarin a light punch to the shoulder, which he returned, while laughing at my face, as I struggled to keep the frown in place. Then without any warning he took off down the marble hallway galloping at a light pace. "Follow me!" He commanded not bothering to look back at me and check if I was actually following him.

I wasted no time taking off after Soarin, my hooves clacked against the marble floors in an increasingly familiar way, I started to stretch out my wings, hoping to gain a bit of speed by flying overhead. We abruptly rounded a corner and both of us slammed into a large pony; we were thrown back and onto the floor due to the sudden stop. As I scrambled to untangle myself from Soarin, and also get off of the floor and back on my hooves I noticed that we had raced directly into WaveChill who was quite a well know Wonderbolt.

I started to sputter out apologizes at the older, and quite intimidating Wonderbolt. Soarin stood next to be, with a blush creeping across his face as he stammered apologizes alongside me. WaveChill surveyed both of us with a forbidding look set upon his face. I in turn took in his appearance; he was built massively, with chunky shoulders, and overly defined muscles, almost offputtingly so. His mane was somewhat like Soarin's, but it seemed harsher, unlike the tousled windblown look of Soarin's mane.

WaveChills face suddenly softened quite a bit, for no overly apparent reason. He then he let out a booming laugh, and turned to my accomplice. "Soarin." He said. "Are you really sneaking a filly into base?" I felt a blush sneak across my face at the question, and its implications. "Wait, you're RainbowDash, the newbie right?" He said facing me now. I nodded. "Well, please to meet you, I've been told quite a bit about you. Soarin has actually been a fan of yours since you saved his pie a few years ago at the gala."

"Hey" Soarin whined, turning redder and redder by the second.

"Actually, Soarin, I do seem to remember you saying that she had the best mane you have ever seen." WaveChill teased Soarin, and turned back to me and held out a hoof. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, I hope we can become good friends during our Wonderbolts career." I took WaveChills hoof and shook it.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, I hope we get to fly together soon." I said, hoping to salvage the first impression I had made by crashing into him. WaveChill continued to chuckle softly to himself and then winked at Soarin and me, and continued to stroll down the corridor we had come from.

I immediately swung around to face Soarin. "Best hair you've ever seen? Why thank you, I am quite flattered." I swooned mockingly batting my eyelashes.

"Ha, very funny Rainbow." Soarin said pushing my lightly with his shoulder, then apparently without a second thought he shot down the hallway shouting behind him. "Follow me… again!" I smiled to myself and rocketed after him without a moment of hesitation.

We dashed though hallways, and slid around corners, I was right beside him the entire time, I was sure I could have galloped faster than him if I really needed to, but I didn't know where we were going. I had, in fact, lost all sense of where I was within the first five turns, so I let Soarin lead me. I took the time to study Soarin, his muscles could be seen flexing repeatedly along his back, hard lines would form with each flex, defining long smooth arches and curves, but then melted away into his pale blue coat, his shoulders moved through his fur smoothly back and forth, and his mane flickered in a thousand directions, like a magnificent blue fire.

I saw Soarin's body brace for a sudden stop and did the same; sure enough we both skidded to a halt in a hallway, I realized I recognized the hallway; it was the hallway that housed my sleeping quarters. I turned to Soarin's flushed face and realized just how out of breath I was, we must have been going much faster than I realized. "Wow, Rainbow, that was fast, and your endurance, that must have been at least an hour long race, how?" Soarin asked dumbfounded.

"That was a race?" I asked, joking with him. He rolled his eyes and walked over to an exquisitely carved door that resembled the door to my quarters.

"Care to come in a check out my stallionpad?" Soarin said with a raised eyebrow, I nodded swiftly. Soarin pulled the door open and I jaunted though the door way, my magenta eyes took in his so called Stallionpad, he had the same bed as me, and some furniture tucked into the corners, and pushed up against the walls of the room. Our rugs matched and the door to the adjoining washroom looked the same as mine. "So, tomorrow is Friday, that means after your assessment you get to go home for the weekend." Soarin said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I can't wait; my friends must be getting restless. No doubt that Pinkie, will throw a huge party when I get back, that pony does like her parties quite a bit" I rambled on about Pinkie, and her partying, and then remembered. "Hey, Soarin, would you like to come back to PonyVille with me for the weekend." I asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh, well this is so sudden, I guess I can make time for you." Soarin joked and threw a smile in my direction. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, and the motioned to a soft chair perched at an ideal angle for conversation. I strode over and plonked down onto the cushy chair.

"I must warn you, my friends are rather, interesting people." I spoke carefully hoping Soarin wouldn't back out; the last thing I wanted to do was scare away my first Wonderbolt friend.

"It's fine. You seem nice, and I'm sure your friends are too."

"I'll remind you that you said that." I said ominously. I comfortable silence settled into the room. Soarin leaned back across his bed, and I sunk into his ridiculously comfortable chair. I looked at the dresser that sat next to the chair I had dubbed, Throne of Cushy Awesomeness. Sprawled out along the dresser top were several knickknacks. A tiny, and magnificently, crafted, and carved, box, and next to it sat a pair of custom Wonderbolt flight goggles. The only other thing sitting on the dresser was a neatly framed picture of two Pegasus; a mare and a stallion; the mare had kind eyes and Soarin's mare, color. The stallion had intelligent eyes with a twinkle that had somehow been captured in photograph, he also had Soarin's powder blue coat, on his head sat a swirling mane, full of thousands of vibrant shades of greens. "Are they your parents" I asked, turning to Soarin and gesturing at the framed photo.

Soarin's head whipped up off of the bed, and he nodded. "They are…" The answered softly trailing off clearly holding back. I cocked my head to the side and shot him a look that encouraged him to finish his thought. "Well, there was an accident, when I was five." Soarin explained, and I quickly regretted my prompting, I didn't handle emotions well, and I got the distinct feeling that this story would be full of them. "My Mum and Dad worked together on the Canterlot weather team, during a rainy day a tornado rolled in, and a schoolhouse was unable to be fully evacuated before the storm got really bad. My Mum went in to save the foals that had been stranded, she didn't come out and my Dad went in after her, he came out quite a while later with three foals on his back. He dropped them off with the rest of his team and then went back in to help my Mum, as soon as he went back in the building collapsed…" Soarin took a deep breath and continued. "I was told that their bodies were recovered together and that they died hugging each other…" After telling the story Soarin leaned back down on his bed and stared unblinking at the ceiling.

I felt horrible for making him explain something as traumatic as that, I stood up from my chair and sat next to Soarin on his bed. I didn't have anything to tell him, no words to whisper softy, no philosophical thoughts to share, all I could offer him was a warm hug, which he accepted misty eyed. We sat on his bed for quite a while and I heard him let out one strangled sob. Eventually he slowly relaxed and pulled away from my embrace. He nodded, evidently embarrassed by his near meltdown. I flashed him a tender smile to let him know I wouldn't think anything of it.

We made casual small talk until the wee hours of the morning. Eventually I remembered that I would have more intense assessments, and training activities tomorrow, I thus decided to turn in. I said a quick goodnight to Soarin and quickly stepped out of his room. Once I had closed Soarin's door behind me I looked all along the hallway and was relived to find that that the door to my room was directly across from Soarin's. I swung my door open and quickly set my alarm and slipped into the king-sized bed, it took next to no time for me to drift off into sleep as the day's events caught up with me.

**So, to make up for my leave of absence this chapter is extra-long, my longest yet actually. I hoped to explain Soarin as a character a bit more; it's fairly difficult seeing as we no next to nothing about him, so I gave his a tragic backstory. Either way hope you enjoyed, love to all the viewers, and reviewers. Also I lied about romance in this chapter, I just wanted to reel you in…**

**Time for the thank you's. **

**RandomHooves, thank you so much for your enthusiasm, and support. **

**Zebwa, thank you for the advice, I have been working on that, and will continue to in future chapters, and stories. **

**Guest, thank you for your support. **

**ShadowofaDemon88, thank you, advice is always appreciated, and I have been looking forward to the obligatory intense tandem flying moment.**

**Teddiursa3892, may I first say, AMAING NAME, I love teddiursa, and thank you for the support and advice.**

**Toricat, thank you for the praise, and your story was quite nice.**

**XEternalxStarligtX, thank you for taking the time to review, and yes, I'm very sorry about the wait, I hope to settle into an update routine soon. **

**Also a final THANK YOU to all the viewers. **


End file.
